


Solstice

by planetundersiege



Series: Pidgance Month 2k17 [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Canada, Couple, Cute, Earth, Experiencing things, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Grown Up Characters, Holding Hands, Memories, No Voltron, No space at all, Oneshot, Pidgancemonth2k17, Ship, Short, Solstice, Summer Solstice, They live normal lives, Trip - Freeform, Vacation, Voltron, happiness, pidgance, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Day twenty one: Solstice.It’s the summer solstice. And a certain duo are in Northen Canada to witness it.





	Solstice

“Lance, it’s beautiful”, Pidge said as she pointed up at the sun. It looked like a sun usually did of course, standing high up in the sky along with the azure blue sky. That was not the odd thing, but the time was.

It was midnight now.

It was midnight and the sun was shining like if it was in the middle of the day, and the whole feeling of just knowing that made this magical in a way. It’s a rare thing not many got to see, so seeing it felt like a privilege of sorts.

Pidge had always dreamed about seeing a summer solstice from a part of the planet where the sun actually never went down, so when her boyfriend had surprised her with a trip to the northern part of Canada just to see it, she had broken down crying of happiness, kissing and thanking him on her bare knees for this lifetime opportunity.

“It really is. It looks the same as always, but knowing it’s midnight really gives you a kick, you know. I’m glad I took you here, you seemed so interested, and now I understand why”.

Both smiled as their faces got a bit red, and the slowly reached for each other’s hands, their eyes never looking away from the beautiful view, combined with the fresh Canadian air. Since she was a little girl, Pidge dreamed of this day, and now that it was reality instead of fiction, it made her feel… whole in a way.

And the fact that she got to share this amazing moment with the one she loved the most, that made it even more special. A day she would remember forever, and talk about when she was feeling down. Because even if you were extremely sad, remembering the beauty of this would always cheer her up.

“Thanks so much for taking me here, this has always been my childhood dream”.

She received a smile, and she swooned over his soft voice.

“I know it was, and since you’re special, I wanted to give you something special to remember when you think back about this summer in the future. You deserve it”.

Her heartbeat sped up, and her grip around his hand tightened just a little bit, but enough to be noticed.

So they looked into each other’s eyes, leaning in closer, until their lips touched, and they kissed in the midnight sunlight, its rays warming them, which also made Pidge feel warm inside.

Lance was right.

This was something they would remember for the rest of their lives together.


End file.
